DBS013
Animage Magazine Unveils “Dragon Ball Super” September Schedule is the thirteenth episode of the Dragon Ball Super anime. Summary Gokū's Kamehameha and Beerus' Atomic Sphere merge together and become an ultra high density ki sphere. Gokū and Beerus push the ultra high density ki sphere at each other, with both sides struggling to gain the momentum against each other. The struggle between Gokū and Beerus sends shockwaves throughout Earth and causes natural disasters. On the cruise ship, Whis notes that Earth along with many planets nearby will be destroyed due to the struggle. Mr. Satan asks Whis to stop the fighting by bribing him with an "all you can eat throughout the country" ticket. Although the offer is tempting, Whis refuses it. Back in stratosphere, the struggle between Gokū and Beerus continues; the ultra high density ki sphere soon explodes and envelopes Earth in a bright light. However, Earth is not destroyed. Whis is surprised that Beerus decided to take that course of action. The Hakaishin tells Gokū that he nullified the ultra high density ki sphere and turned it to nothing; Gokū says that is impossible but Beerus explains that he can by using 100% of his power, much to Gokū's astonishment, shocked that he still had that much power. Beerus explains that he didn't want to use his 100% full power against a mere Saiyan. However, because the circumstances are different now, Beerus decided that he doesn't want to lose against Gokū. Gokū and Beerus fight at 100% full power, hitting each other blow for blow. Beerus prepares to fire a ki blast at Gokū's chest, but Gokū grabs Beerus and head butts him repeatedly which allows Gokū to break free of Beerus' grasp. Gokū and Beerus clash again. However, Beerus sees that Gokū's Super Saiyan God form's time limit has nearly reached its end; Beerus commends Gokū for making him use so much power even though he is a mere Saiyan. Gokū's Super Saiyan God form runs out and he returns to being a Super Saiyan. On the cruise ship, Piccolo senses Gokū's ki as well as everyone else and realize what has occured; Whis informs them that their assumptions are correct and that Gokū's Super Saiyan God transformation has ended and has returned to a Super Saiyan. Whis sees how happy Beerus is and states that the last time he has seen Beerus so happy was about 900 years ago. Whis prepares to leave with his food souvenir but Piccolo grabs hold of him. Suddenly, Vegeta fires a ki blast at Piccolo, causing Piccolo to let go. Piccolo interprets Vegeta's ki blast as a sign to not panic. In Earth's atmosphere, Gokū continues fighting Beerus even though he doesn't realize that he is no longer a Super Saiyan God, struggling to hit Beerus. Surprisingly, Gokū lands a punch against Beerus, much to the Hakaishin's shock and another hit is delivered successfully . Beerus informs Gokū about him losing his Super Saiyan God powers which surprises Gokū, although Gokū feels that he has not lost any power. Beerus explains that Gokū has contained the Super Saiyan God power within his body, allowing him to use its godly power even without the transformation. Gokū and Beerus clash again with Gokū managing to hold his own even though he is just a Super Saiyan. While they are fighting, Gokū and Beerus laugh because they are having a great time. Trivia * In this episode, Gokū maintains the Super Saiyan God transformation in even while fighting Beerus in stratosphere, before eventually reverting to a normal Super Saiyan while retaining the godly power. In Dragon Ball Z: God and God, Gokū lost the Super Saiyan God transformation and became a Super Saiyan before fighting in stratosphere. Credits References Category:Dragon Ball Super Episodes